plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zen Garden (PvZ2)/Gallery
This is the gallery page of the Zen Garden in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Feel free to add your own garden. General Zen Garden Lawn.png|Empty Zen Garden Lawn Zen Garden2.jpeg|Zen Garden icon IMG 1047.PNG|A Zen Garden filled with empty Flower Pots IMG 1037.PNG|A full Zen Garden Screen568x568 (1).jpeg|An advertisement for Zen Garden PvZ-2-Zen-Garden-Bee.jpg|Zen Garden tutorial Zen Garden FBAd.png|An advertisement for Zen Garden posted in the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page featuring the Bonk Choy IMG 1126.PNG|An in-game advertisement for the Zen Garden Fight Dirty.PNG|An in-game advertisement for the Zen Garden Screenshot 2014-07-01-20-31-38.png|An in-game advertisement for the Zen Garden featuring the Sunflower PvZ2 Glowing Garden.png|A fully empowered Zen Garden Totally Not a Zen Garden.png|Another fully empowered Zen Garden, with all variations of beans All Plants Boosted.png|A Zen Garden with plant boosters Fullzengardenwater.png|The whole Zen Garden being watered at once Plants and Bernie the Bee Zen garden bee close look.jpeg|Bernie the Bee flying PVZIAT Bernie Flying Around.gif|Bernie flying around (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Getting Selected.gif|Bernie being selected (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Speeding up 1.gif|Bernie speeding up a plant variant 1 (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Speeding up 2.gif|Bernie speeding up a plant variant 2 (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Speeding up 3.gif|Bernie speeding up a plant variant 3 (animated) Buzz.png|Bernie sleeping Wrong Way Sleeping Bernie.jpg|Bernie sleeping backwards PVZ2IAT Bernie Sleeping.gif|Bernie sleeping (animated) PVZIAT Bernie Wave.gif|Bernie waving the player away (animated) PVZIAT Marigold Watered.gif|Marigold being watered (animated) PVZIAT Sunflower Watered.gif|Sunflower being watered (animated) PVZIAT Peashooter Watered.gif|Peashooter being watered (animated) PVZIAT Wall-Nut Watered.gif|Wall-nut being watered (animated) Potato Mine being watered.gif|Potato Mine being watered (animated) PVZIAT Potatomine Watered.gif|Potato Mine with costume being watered (animated) Cabbagge-pult being watered.gif|Cabbage-pult being watered (animated) PVZIAT Cabagge-pult watered costume.gif|Cabbage-pult with costume being watered (animated) PVZ2IAT Bloomerang Watered.gif|Bloomerang with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Iceberg Letucce Watered.gif|Iceberg Lettuce with costume being watered (animated) Twin Sunflower being watered.gif|Twin Sunflower being watered (animated) PVZIAT Twin Sunflower Watered.gif|Twin Sunflower with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered.gif.gif|Bonk Choy being watered (animated) PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered_Costume.gif|Bonk Choy with costume being watered (animated) Repeater being watered.gif|Repeater being watered (animated) PVZIAT Repeater Watered Costume.gif|Repeater with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Kernel-pult Watered No Costume.gif|Kernel-pult being watered (animated) PVZIAT Kernel Pult Watered.gif|Kernel-pult with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Snapdragon watered costume.gif.gif|Snapdragon with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Spikeweed Watered No Costume.gif|Spikeweed being watered (animated) PVZIAT Spikeweed Watered.gif|Spikeweed with costume being watered (animated) Coconut Cannon being watered.gif|Coconut Cannon being watered (animated) PVZIAT Coconut Cannon Watered costume.gif|Coconut Cannon with costume being watered (animated) Spring Bean being watered.gif|Spring Bean being watered (animated) PVZIAT Spring Bean watered costume.gif|Spring Bean with costume being watered (animated) Spikerock being watered.gif|Spikerock being watered (animated) PVZIAT Spikerock Watered Costume.gif|Spikerock with costume being watered (animated) Threepeater being watered.gif|Threepeater being watered (animated) PVZIAT Threepeater Watered.gif|Threepeater with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Split Pea Watered Costume.gif|Split Pea with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Chili Bean Watered Costume.gif|Chili Bean with costume being watered (animated) Lightnight Reed being watered.gif|Lightning Reed being watered (animated) PVZIAT Lightning Reed watered costume.gif|Lightning Reed with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Pea Pod Watered Costume.gif|Pea Pod with costume being watered (animated) Tall-nut being watered.gif|Tall-nut being watered (animated) PVZIAT Tall-nut watered costume.gif|Tall-nut with costume being watered (animated) Melon-pult being watered.gif|Melon-pult being watered (animated) PVZIAT Melon Pult Watered Costume.gif|Melon-pult with costume being watered (animated) Winter Melon being watered.gif|Winter Melon being watered (animated) PVZIAT Winter Melon Watered Costume.gif|Winter Melon with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Laser Bean Watered.gif|Laser Bean being watered (animated) PVZIAT Laser Bean Watered Costume.gif|Laser Bean with costume being watered (animated) Citron being watered.gif|Citron being watered (animated) PVZIAT Citron Watered.gif|Citron with costume being watered (animated) Infi-nut being watered.gif|Infi-nut being watered (animated) PVZIAT Infi-Nut Watered.gif|Infi-nut with costume being watered (animated) Magnifiying Glass being watered.gif|Magnifying Grass being watered (animated) PVZIAT Magnificing Grass Watered.gif|Magnifying Grass with costume being watered (animated) PVZIAT Sun-shroom watered.gif|Sun-shroom being watered (animated) PVZIAT Puff-shroom watered.gif.gif|Puff-shroom being watered (animated) Fume-shroom being watered.gif|Fume-shroom being watered (animated) PVZIAT Fume-shroom Watered Costume.gif|Fume-shroom with costume being watered (animated) Sun Bean being watered.gif|Sun Bean being watered (animated) PVZIAT Sun Bean Costume Watered.gif|Sun Bean with costume being watered (animated) Magnet-shroom Watered costume2.gif|Magnet-shroom with costume being watered (animated) Lily Pad being watered.gif|Lily Pad being watered (animated) Tangle Kelp being watered.gif|Tangle Kelp being watered (animated) Bowling Bulb being watered.gif|Bowling Bulb being watered (animated) Guacodile being watered.gif|Guacodile being watered (animated) Banana Launcher being watered.gif|Banana Launcher being watered (animated) Pepperpultignite.gif|Pepper-pult being watered (animated) ChardGuardWater.PNG|Chard Guard being watered StunionZen.png|Stunion being watered Rotobagazen.png|Rotobaga being watered Snow Pea watered.PNG|Snow Pea with costume being watered Squash watered.PNG|Squash with costume being watered ThisLittleTorchwoodHasNoFire.png|Torchwood being watered Blaze it.png|Torchwood with costume being watered Starfruit PvZ2 watered ZG.JPG|Starfruit being watered Hypno-shroom costume watered.PNG|Hypno-shroom with costume being watered Peanut Watered2.png|Pea-nut being watered Chomper watering.gif|Chomper being watered (animated) Homing Thistle being watered.gif|Homing Thistle being watered (animated) Ghost Pepper being watered.gif|Ghost Pepper being watered (animated) Sweet Potato being watered.gif|Sweet Potato being watered (animated) SapFlingAniZen.gif|Sap-fling being watered. (animated) FirePeashooter watering.gif.gif|Fire Peashooter being watered (animated) DandelionWater.PNG|Dandelion being watered LavaGuavaZen.png|Lava Guava being watered Screen Shot 2015-06-27 at 11.24.39 PM.png|Red Stinger being watered Screen Shot 2015-06-27 at 10.58.47 PM.png|A.K.E.E. with costume being watered Screen Shot 2015-06-27 at 10.59.57 PM.png|Endurian with costume being watered ToadstoolZenGarden.gif|Toadstool being watered.(animated) Screen Shot 2015-06-27 at 10.52.07 PM.png|Stallia being watered Garlic in Zen Garden.png|Garlic being watered Jack O' Lantern Zen Garden animation.gif|Jack O' Lantern being watered (animated) Primal Peashooter watering animation.gif|Primal Peashooter being watered (animated) Primal Wall-nut watering animation.gif|Primal Wall-nut being watered (animated) Cold Snapdragon Watered.gif|Cold Snapdragon being watered (animated) PPWatered.jpeg|Primal Potato Mine being watered BLMH water.gif|Blooming Heart being watered (animated) Wasabi Whip Z IAT.gif|Wasabi Whip being watered (animated) Watered Nightshade.jpg|Nightshade being watered IMG_4967.PNG|Aloe being watered AppleMortarWater.gif|Apple Mortar being watered (animated) Watering a Large Witch Hazel.gif|Witch Hazel with costume being watered (animated) Electric Peashooter Watered.PNG|Electric Peashooter with costume being watered WateredShadowPeashooter.jpg|Shadow Peashooter being watered SlingPeaWatered.jpg|Sling Pea being watered GooPeashooterWatered.jpg|Goo Peashooter being watered SnapPeaWatered.jpg|Snap Pea being watered ZoybeanPodWatered.jpg|Zoybean Pod being watered DazeyChainWatered.jpg|Dazey Chain being watered Electrici-teaWatered.jpg|Electrici-tea being watered Blastberry Vine Watered.jpg|Blastberry Vine being watered Imp Pear Watered.jpg|Imp Pear being watered Pokra Watered.jpg|Pokra being watered Pyre Vine Watered.PNG|Pyre Vine being watered Pumpkin Watered.PNG|Pumpkin being watered Ultomato Watered.PNG|Ultomato being watered Concept art Zengardenconcept.png|Zen Garden concept art Sproutconcept2.png|Sprout concept art Sproutconcept.png|Another Sprout concept art ZGUIconcept1.png|UI concept art ZGUIconcept2.png ZGUIconcept3.jpg ZGUIconcept4.jpg ZGUIconcept5.jpg ZGUIconcept6.jpg Players' Gardens Zg cavia.png|All main sun-producing plants Garden1Char.png Garden2Char.png Garden3Char.png Garden4Char.png zengarden 1.PNG|Half of the plants up for sale, half of the plants locked AResearchersGarden.jpg AResearchersGarden2.jpg AResearchersGarden3.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-18-13-44-56.png|A boosted costume garden Screenshot 2015-06-09-19-39-54.png|A garden with A.K.E.E. in it CactusinGarden.png|A garden with Cactus in it Zensgiving.jpg|Zen Garden with Christmas costumes Marigold Garden.png|Sinanco's All-Marigold Garden Marigold Harvest.png|Harvest time at Sinanco's Marigold Garden Screenshot 2014-09-08-22-47-34.png Screenshot 2014-09-12-19-11-52-1.png Oreo's Garden.png|A garden with four defensive plants TULO'sPremiumGarden.png|Premium plants only